mo_futuristic_agencyfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninjago: Rebooted
Ninjago:Rebooted is a subtheme of Ninjago. Background The Surge Ever since the Ninja defeated the Overlord and his Stone Army, much of Ninjago City was in ruins. However, inventor Cyrus Borg incourages the people to rebuild their city. Ninjago City becomes New Ninjago City, a futuristic metropolis; and Cyrus Borg builds the massive, 100-story Borg Industries on exact same place the Garmatron was destroyed. While Lloyd tours Ninjago celebrating his victory, the original four ninja -- Kai, Cole, Jay, and Zane -- have become teachers in Sensei Wu’s Academy. Besides being bored in class all day, Kai and the rest of the ninjas dream of the days when they fought the forces of evil, but in the updated and technologically advanced world of Ninjago, there is no need for ninja any longer. While Borg was working on a video game called the Digiverse, the Overlord reappeared as a computer virus, known as the Digital Overlord. Soon, the famed inventor Cyrus Borg invites the four Ninja to Borg Industries for a "field trip." At Borg Industries, Zane meets P.I.X.A.L., whom he starts to have feelings for. When the Ninja made it to Borg's office, he gives them a golden statue of himself. However, he tells Kai to protect "them" with his life and that "he's" listening. While the Ninja were carrying the statue in the elevator, it breaks. Inside, are new outfits and "Techno Blades." The Ninja were confused by the Techno Blades at first, but discover it can hack technologies. Zane hacks a hovercopter, making it the NinjaCopter; Kai hacks a fighter jet, making it the Kai Fighter; Jay hacks a super-hybrid assualt vechicle, making it the Lightning Off-roader; and Cole hacks a security mech, making it the Earth Mech When Overlord discovers that Ninja found the Techno blades, he corrupts New Ninjago City with the Overlord virus. He takes control of Cyrus Borg, by blowtorching cybernetic parts to him and possessing his MechChair. He plans to use the Golden Ninja's power to escape the Digiverse and become physical. Ninja escape with the Golden Ninja and the Techno Blades. However, Sensei Wu gets captured. The Art of the Silent Fist P.I.X.A.L, corrupted by the Overlord Virus, creates the army of evil Nindroids led by General Cryptor. The Overlord commands the Nindroids to find the Ninja and accessed Sensei Wu's memory. He discovered the Ninja were hiding in Sensei Garmadon's monastery. Meanwhile, the Ninja visit the monastary, where Garmadon teaches them the art of the silent fist. P.I.X.A.L attempts to steal the Techno Blades, but Zane uses his Techno Blade to hack her, freeing her from the virus. She tells the Ninja that the Techno Blades have the ability to wipe away the Overlord for good. However, she also informed them that Nindroids will attack. After escaping the Nindroids the Ninja decide it's wiser to split up. Lloyd and his father escape from the Ninja, while the Ninja hide in a circus car. The Nindroids search the car, but the Ninja hid in a magic trick box. They planned to go the power substation to turn off all the power in Ninjago. They succeed doing so. However, P.I.X.A.L. gets powered down, too. Blackout A while later, a "stranger" steals the hard-drive containing Digital Overlord. Using Electro-Cobrai to reawaken him, they team up and plan to use their power against the Ninja. He also turns Sensei Wu into Tech Wu, an evil cyborg. While the Ninja stay in Ed & Edna's junkyard, Zane uses half of his power-source to revive P.I.X.A.L. It is also revealed that Nya has a crush on Cole, which leads up to a huge argument between Cole and Jay. Then, Tech Wu arrives and uses Electro-Cobrai to repower the Nindroids. However, Zane loses his Spinjitzu ability due to losing half of his heart. He can only use it when he joins with P.I.X.A.L. After defeating the Nindroids, Tech Wu retreates with the Stranger. The Ninja find a white scale, believing the Stranger is a Serpentine. Meanwhile, Lloyd and Sensei Garmadon pass through the mountains. Garmadon teaches Lloyd the importance of balance as well as how to move mountain. The Curse of the Golden Master The return to New Ninjago City on a solar-powered hovercopter, only to find out the city is dead. However, a gang of salvages yelled at the Ninja, that all outsiders must answer to the Postman. The Postman said, "Return to sender!" As the Ninja were confused, Cyrus Borg came and explained that the citizens of the city were bored and started using their imagination. He also told them that his hard-drive had been stolen. The Ninja decided to visit the Serpentine to check for the Stranger. Meanwhile, Cyrus Borg used P.I.X.A.L.'s power to repower his computers. When the Ninja made it to the tomb, they saw Skales and searched his bag; only to find he had groceries and the latest edition of Ninjago Times. It was also shown he had a wife, Selma, and son, Skales Junior. Skales told the Ninja that the Serpentine had changed their ways, and are more concerned about the next generation. Category:Ninjago Category:2014 Category:LEGO Category:Show